


Negative Review

by BrownieSnivy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Shrimpshipping, it's not romantic or anything but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownieSnivy/pseuds/BrownieSnivy
Summary: Rex and Weevil have a quite the colorful reputation amongst restaurant employees, something a few new members of the workforce have to learn the hard way. Light swearing.





	Negative Review

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. Brownie has returned with more ShrimpShipping! I really don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this one, I just thought it'd be fun. This isn't even in Rex or Weevil's point of view most of the time. In a nutshell, this story is experimental for me. Here's hoping that it was a successful experiment! Anyways, I hope you enjoy my silly little fic!

It was almost impossible to find a decent restaurant that would let them in.

Rex and Weevil had earned quite the reputation for being rude and often destructive customers, so even the establishments they hadn’t dined at had heard about them from fellow restaurant owners. If the pair wanted to go out to eat; they’d have to drive out of town. It was a huge pain in the ass.

When Weevil arrived back at the apartment, he’d discovered today was one of those nights when Rex was quote-on-quote, “feeling too lazy to cook,” so the older male had suggested they just go out somewhere.  Weevil had initially pushed back, but eventually gave in to hunger and went along with his partner’s plan.

A quick search on the Internet located an Italian place that had just opened on the outskirts of town, and Rex had insisted that meant they couldn’t possibly have heard of them yet. After a thirty-minute drive, the two had arrived at their destination. As Rex had predicted, they were seated without suspicion and had their orders taken without any difficulty. It was shaking out to be a remarkably normal outing; something Rex and Weevil both hadn’t experienced in a long time.

But it wasn’t long before that changed.

After the two had taken their orders; the waiter (whose nametag indicated was called Quinn) had rushed back to the kitchen to report on what needed to be cooked.

“Alright, I’m going to need one serving of the eggplant parmesan and a bowl of Italian wedding soup!” Quinn called out to their coworkers.

“On it!” They heard Grace respond chipperly. “That’s actually the first order of the soup I’ve ever gotten!”

The chef beside her, Colin, didn’t seem to appreciate her enthusiasm, “We’ve only been open for a week. It’s not super shocking.”

“I’m just excited to try something new, okay?” Grace had already begun to boil the broth and was collecting all the necessary ingredients beside her for future use.

“I could have sworn I’d seen my customers before…” Quinn remarked over Colin’s grumbling about his hyper coworker.

“Oh?” Grace perked up. “What were they like?”

“They were really short.” Quinn began, “But otherwise they couldn’t have looked more different from each other. The shorter one was wearing a suit, and he had blue hair and these stupid wide-rimmed glasses.”

That seemed to grab Colin’s attention, because suddenly he was interested in the conversation, “And the other guy?”

“He had brown and purple bangs… and his shirt said ‘With enough patience and understanding, you too can lead a vicious man-eating raptor squad.’” Quinn looked over at Colin, who’s normal scowl was replaced with a look of dread. “Are you okay?”

The red-haired chef had stopped chopping vegetables. He put the knife down and said very solemnly, “I know them.”

Quinn was thoroughly creeped out, but Grace didn’t seem phased by her coworker’s sudden mood swing. “Why so dramatic, C-man?” The black-haired woman asked without any indication of fear.

Colin sucked in a deep breath, “While those two are here, nobody is safe.”

“What the hell is happening?” Quinn’s voice was squeaky from anxiety. “Will someone please explain to me what’s going on?”

Colin looked his nervous coworker dead in the eye, causing them to shiver even more. “They showed up before at my last job. The taller one dropped his engagement ring down the sink, and he made the staff go get it.”

Grace rolled her eyes, “Come on! That’s not bad at all! What else was he supposed to do, get it himself?”

“I don’t know…” The ginger chef snapped, “ **Not** stand there the entire time fretting about how his fiancé was going to kill him? **Not** watch YouTube videos while we tried to retrieve it? **Not** leave a bad review of our restaurant after we got back his ring?”

“Okay,” Grace replied, “That’s rude, but how come ‘nobody is safe?’”

“I think every restaurant employee in town has had to deal with them.” Colin continued, “My brother works at a hibachi place, and the taller one dropped his hat on the grill.”

Quinn put their hands over their mouth. “Was everybody alright?”

Colin nodded, “Nobody got hurt, but they did call the manager and walk away with a free meal.” The chef sighed, “And the shorter one tripped my girlfriend and made her spill soup on some guy he apparently didn’t like.”

“Yeesh!” Grace exclaimed, “They sound like jerks!”

“They are the bane of existence for all restaurant employees.” Colin agreed.

Quinn nodded their head, “I should kick them out before they start causing trouble.”

“I’ll come too!” Grace chimed in. “It’s not like I’ll be cooking for them anymore. Plus, I can’t wait to chew them out!” The cheerful employee wringed her hands mischievously, only serving to make Quinn even more anxious.

The two coworkers walked out of the kitchen and into the seating area, where Quinn quickly spotted the short customers. They appeared to be holding a normal conversation, but Grace didn’t seem to care.

The normally sunshiny chef had changed her behavior from approachable to stern frighteningly fast; a cold look on her face as she rushed over to her victims. The woman slammed her hands on the table, causing both of the customers to jump. “Who do you think you are?”

“I’m Rex Raptor.” The brown-haired one answered; a goofy smile plastered on his face. Hearing that name struck a chord with Quinn, and they once found the pair incredibly familiar.

“Don’t try that on me!” She barked back, “I’ve heard about your behavior at other restaurants, and would like to **kindly** ask you to leave!”

“Damn it!” The blue-haired customer cursed loudly for the whole restaurant to hear. “I thought we could get away with it this time!”

“Sorry, Weevil.” Rex apologized to his companion.

Grace blew a haughty puff of air out of her nose agitatedly; tapping her fingers on the wooden table with impatience, “When I said to leave, I meant it!”

Quinn tapped their friend’s shoulder, “I’m starting to have second thoughts… they haven’t done anything wrong yet. We might not be able to justify kicking them out.”

“We know everything they’ve done at other places!” Grace argued, “That’s justification enough!” The chef was twirling her black hair so furiously it looked like she could pull it out at any second. “We have to kick them out! They could seriously damage this place!”

“But if word gets around we kicked out a customer for no real reason, it’ll hurt the new restaurant’s reputation!” Quinn reasoned. “Plus, the boss could fire us! Hell, when she hears we fought with a customer she might punish us anyway!” The employee put their hand to their forehead as their frenzied mind began to catastrophize. “Why did I ever think this would be a good idea?”

Grace thought about that notion for a moment. “Sweet Jesus, your right! We need to apologize immediately!”

Grace’s demeanor shifted once again as she quickly began to try to alleviate the situation. “I’m so sorry! Please forgive me for my behavior!”

Weevil opened his mouth to shot back a snarky response, but his partner jumped in first, “It’s no problem!” Rex laughed nervously, “We’d just like to eat our food, thank you!”

Just as Quinn and Grace were about to head back to the kitchen and resume making their customer’s meals, a waiter from across the restaurant pointed at Rex and Weevil and cried out as loudly as possible, “Hey! That’s the gay couple that’s been trashing all the restaurants!”

“Damn right we are!” Weevil yelled back, shooting abruptly from his chair. Rex quickly followed suit, grabbing the ceramic bowl of breadsticks and his cell phone from off the table. Then, as quickly as they had apologized, the two booked it. Grace tried to run after them, but they’d already crashed through the exit doors after snatching a few peppermints.

“What the hell, Hector?” Grace snapped at the waiter who had called out their customers.

Hector scratched the back of his head nervously as all the eyes in the restaurant fell upon him. “Sorry?” He replied uncertainly, his entire body trembling in fear.

Grace took a deep breath and reverted back to her happy-go-lucky form. “It’s no problem! I should be the one apologizing for snapping like that!”

Quinn stood dumb-struck at what had just happened. **That** was certainly an experience they wouldn’t be forgetting anytime soon.

Grace sighed. “Well, we’re screwed.” She turned and stretched out her hand, gesturing for Quinn to shake it. “It was nice working alongside you.”

Quinn took their coworkers hand and shook it weakly. “I think I figured out where I’d seen those guys before…” They croaked feebly, “Weren’t they Duel Monsters champions?”

Grace shrugged. “Maybe. I don’t keep track of that stuff.”

Grace and Quinn had to endure the wrath of their manager later that night and were promptly fired on the spot for causing such a scene.

As for Rex and Weevil? When they got home, Rex threw some burritos into the microwave for them to eat with the breadsticks, and Weevil wrote a negative review of the restaurant online.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, that took longer than it should've! This is the first time I've ever had original characters in my story, so I hope they turned out alright. If you want more with Rex and Weevil, I wrote one called A Little Past Midnight a while back, and depending on when you're reading this I might have written more! Either way, thank you for reading my story and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
